


Is that all they do in places like that - think about sex?

by insaneboingo



Series: The Comfort of Brothers [2]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, New Zealand Actor RPF, The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Bruises, Hand Jobs, Love Bites, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insaneboingo/pseuds/insaneboingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You awake?” Adam whispered. </p><p>“No. I’m completely asleep.” Mark kept his eyes closed, but reached an arm out and pulled the younger man into his side. “Like you should be.”  </p><p>Adam nuzzled Mark’s shoulder. He ran one hand down the older man’s chest and soft stomach; stopping at the waistline of his boxers. “But there’s so much more we could be doing with our time.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is that all they do in places like that - think about sex?

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place the morning after after [Only 12000 Miles to Wellington](http://archiveofourown.org/works/799427).
> 
> Thanks so much to my lovely beta and MJ for being a constant cheerleader.

Adam awoke hours later. He sighed when he realized that they had just over an hour before they needed to be in make-up. He snuggled back down into the bed for a moment, listening to the Mark breathing softly next to him. It was the breathing pattern of someone who had woken a few minutes before and was trying to get a few more precious minutes of rest. Adam rolled over and propped himself up on an arm; he glanced down at the older man feigning sleep next to him.

“You awake?” Adam whispered. 

“No. I’m completely asleep.” Mark kept his eyes closed, but reached an arm out and pulled the younger man into his side. “Like you should be.” 

Adam nuzzled Mark’s shoulder. He ran one hand down the older man’s chest and soft stomach; stopping at the waistline of his boxers. “But there’s so much more we could be doing with our time.” Adam smiled and nipped Mark’s neck making the older man hiss.

“Impatient.” Mark affected an exasperated sigh, before rolling on his side and kissing the younger man breathless. Adam moaned into the kiss, hitching one of his legs around Mark’s hips. “What do you want, darling?”

“I want-” Adam gasped as Mark palmed him through his briefs. “Shit- I want you, Mark.” Adam bit his lip as Mark pulled down his briefs to release his cock. Mark stroked him slowly and leaned in for another biting kiss.

“You already have me.” Mark smirked as his strokes slowed to a teasing pace. Adam groaned and tried to push into Mark’s hand, but the older man stilled him with a hand on his hip. “Oh no. I may not have as much time as I wanted, but I’m not rushing this.” Mark kissed the younger man again. Adam’s kiss was frantic, flavored with desperation, but the older man kept backing off, mouthing his jaw and neck, until Adam finally gave in and allowed himself to calm at the gentle pressure of Mark’s lips. 

“But it will definitely be worth it when we get a full night to ourselves. I will lay you out and take my time with you. Taste every inch of you before I even get to this beauty right here.” Mark accentuated his words with a firm pull on Adam’s cock. Adam whined and tried to pull Mark closer. “I still can’t believe that you’re in my bed, especially with how determined Jed was.” At the mention of the Kiwi, Adam twitched his hips and bit his lip again. Mark noticed and his grin turned downright predatory. “Oh, that’s interesting. Should we be inviting Jed to this encounter, then?”

Adam froze, his wide eyes open. “You don’t mind?” He gasped at a twist of Mark’s wrist.

“I don’t think there are many people on the planet who haven’t been seduced by that man’s charm.” Mark chuckled.

“Have you-?” Adam trailed off, not knowing what to ask and unable to muster up enough brain power to finish the question, he decided to drop it in favour of another moan.

“Yes.” A slow smile spread across Mark’s face. “But if you want more details, that is something you’re going to have to ask Jed. I’m a gentleman. I don’t kiss and tell.”

“Tease.” Adam gasped before he captured the older man’s bottom lip between his teeth. He bit down hard and Mark groaned, hips twitching forward. Adam let go and ran his tongue over Mark’s abused lip, when he pulled back he smiled sweetly up at the older man.

“Fuck. Now who is the tease?”

Adam laughed and rolled his hips, urging the older man on.

Mark started stroking Adam again. “I will tell you one thing about Jed, though. I am positive that when we invite him into our little torrid affair, he will still be horribly jealous that I got you first. Which means he won’t be able to control himself once he gets his hands on you. He’s a lot rougher than I am; I bet you’ll have a bruise or two after.” Mark sped up his strokes. “I’ll be surprised if you even make it to the bedroom; knowing him he’ll just throw you up against the wall or over the back of the sofa, drop to his knees and ravish you fully.”

Adam moaned loudly at the images that Mark were creating. “I want- Can I?” He reached for the waistband of Mark’s boxers. Mark nodded and groaned when Adam started stroking him in earnest. “I can’t wait until I can have both of you.” Adam said quietly, he bucked his hips when Mark tightened his grip. 

“Oh darling,” Mark eyes brightened as had an idea and slowed his hand on Adam just enough to tease. He bit gently at Adam’s neck, just below his jaw. Adam moaned and arched up as Mark proceeded to kiss and suck the same spot until he pulled back with a satisfied noise. “When Jed sees this,” Mark ran his tongue over the bruise forming on Adam’s neck. “He won’t be able to wait. He’ll probably try and drag you back to your trailer immediately. Might have to beat you both there.”

Adam gasped as Mark rolled on top of him and resumed his ministrations. “Planning on beating us there, eh? Want to watch?” Adam flashed a cheeky smile and ran teasing fingers up the underside of Mark’s cock. The older man groaned.

“You have no idea how appealing that image is to me.” 

“You seem to like the image of Jed shagging me against any available surface,” Adam smirked as the older man bucked his hips forward. “So, where will you be in all of this?” Adam stopped to lick his palm before returning it to Mark’s cock. He added a twist to his stroke, causing Mark to moan loudly before he could speak again.

“If I had my way I’d be marking up more of this lovely pale skin of yours. I love knowing that I put them there. When the others see you, they’re going to know that you’ve been properly ravished. They’ll imagine you writhing beneath me, and they’ll want you just as much as I do.” Adam bucked his hips as he felt his climax build. Not wanting to finish alone decided to play dirty. He tilted his head to the side, giving Mark a clear view of his neck, and smiled as the older man groaned. 

“Mark, please..” Adam pulled more firmly on Mark’s cock, running his thumb over the frenulum, making the older man shiver.

“That’s it, darling. Come for me.” Mark voice wavered. He sped his strokes and latched onto the mark he had made moments ago. 

With a few pulls Adam came between them, painting his stomach and chest. As he shuddered, Adam tightened his grip on the older man. Mark fucked into Adam’s fist until he came a few moments later, still sucking on the bruise on Adam’s neck.

They both came down slowly with shared kisses and labored breathing. After a few minutes, Mark glanced at the clock and groaned. “Hate to spoil the moment, but I believe we need to be up and out of here in about 20 minutes, and you need another shower.” Mark glanced down and raised an eyebrow. He crawled off the younger man, offering him a hand out of bed.

Adam made a disgusted noise, and nodded. He grabbed Mark’s hand and allowed the other man to lead him into the bathroom.

Adam glanced in the mirror as Mark turned on the shower, he admired the purplish red mark blooming on his neck. “I’m never going to hear the end of it from Catherine, you know?” He smiled.

“I doubt it’s the worst she’s seen, nor will it be the last.” Mark came up behind Adam and wrapped his arms around the younger man, uncaring of the drying mess on his stomach. He met the younger man’s eyes in the mirror over his shoulder. Adam’s face lit up as he turned in Mark’s arms. He leaned in for a kiss, finishing with the tiniest bite to the older man’s bottom lip. 

“Shall we make plans for our brother.” Adam asked when he pulled out of the other’s embrace, and stepped into the shower. Mark laughed and followed behind the younger man.

“He’s never going to know what hit him.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have _several_ more stories in production for this series. Including at least 2 more parts that take place directly after this one. With the introduction of Jed into the mix. :D


End file.
